Wanted
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Sebastian is abused at school and at home, The bullying gets so bad he has to leave his school. He transferes to Dalton. Were someone who is there will make him feel "Wanted". I dont own glee or the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Language and boyxboy stuff
1. No One Will Ever Love You

**Chapter1**

I guess I should start of by telling you my name, its Sebastian Smyth I'm 18 years old and here's my story…

**Wanted**

_"Smyth, no one will ever love you, you're just some ridicules fag…"_

The words kept ringing in my head, with each blow to the stomach. What did I do to ever deserve this? Oh yeah I'm gay not just gay but openly gay. It's like having to battle a war constantly at school. Having to hear those words each day,_ homo, fag, worthless. _It hurts every day, but those are only words, it doesn't even compare with the physical abuse, at school and at home.

At school the abuse is milder than at home. I know what you're thinking parents can't do that to their own kids, well news flash, they can, even if they're not supposed to, they don't get caught and you can't provide evidence nothing will happen. It sucks, parents are supposed to love their children, but apparently with most you come out gay and like that, your nothing.

Anyway I go to McKinley High School in Ohio, that's probably were the first problem is. Being an openly gay student in Ohio which in my opinion is the most homophobic state out here is not so smart. With the bullying it's me getting bullied just for being gay.

Now since you're caught up with who I am we can get back to my story.

"Smyth, no one will ever love you, you're just some ridicules fag," Noah said. I couldn't do anything, it was blow after blow in the stomach, and I hated it. I silently prayed that he would quiet or that someone would come out here to stop it, my prayer never was answered so I just kept taking them until I blacked out.

I lay there, in what felt like a puddle of my blood with my eyes closed. I listened for a sound to show that he was still in here, when I heard nothing I tried to get up. A sharp pain made its way up my spin, and I dropped back down to the floor. I tried to find my phone which I managed to find in my pocket, somehow untouched by the physical activity, and called my friend Zach to come help me out.

"Hello?" Zach answered, "hey Zach its Sebastian could you come and pick me up?" "Yeah, are you ok?" "If I'm being honest, no I'm not." "Yes I'll come pick you up, where are you?" "Hell… I muttered under my breath." "Well I figured that but where in "Hell"?" "Under the bleachers," "ok I'm coming."

A few minutes later I heard a voice, I closed my eyes thinking that Noah was coming back, but as it came closer I realized that it was Zach. "Sebastian where are you?" "Here, I said very lowly and out of breath." "Oh my god are you ok?" "Does it look like I'm ok;" I said with my eyes closed. "No I'm sorry shouldn't have asked you that, here come on we need to get you to the hospital."

While were diving to the hospital, all I could think about is what he said, "_No one will ever love you…" _I never was the one for a relationship mainly was because I never had one but the words were starting to get to me. Before I knew it we were at the hospital, Zach opened the door and helped me up. We went through the sliding doors and made our way towards the desk, the nurse looked up and her eyes went as big as rockets. Zach opened his mouth but before he could get a word out there were doctors rushing towards me with a gurney, Zach then lifted me up and set me down on the bed. A doctor came beside me with a needle intact; I looked up to see a worried looking Zach and when I felt a sharp pain everything went black.


	2. Zach Help

I start to drift in and out of conciseness, when I start getting ahold of my vision I look around the room to get a grasp of my surrounding I was in a hospital, I then looked down at my hand and saw that I had a cast on my right wrist and what looked like a dozen scratches; all of a sudden everything came flooding back to me, my heart was speeding up, I was starting to shake. Zach came in to tell me to calm down, and that I was going to be ok. I listened to him, since he was someone who I could trust.

Outside the door were both of my parents standing with blank emotionless faces. I just laughed, Zach turned around, when he saw my parents he went to go slam the door shut and lock the door, but before he had a chance my father spoke up. "You, you Sebastian are a disgrace to this family and it was all your fault that you're here, those boys were showing you that you are not right at all, you are no longer our son, when you get out of here, you may come and get you stuff," when he was done he turned around and left, my mom followed.

When they left I was dead silent, Zach came up to me and gave me a hug. Zach they just left, "what am I going to do?" "Well I know what to do, I am going to go to your house, get your stuff and bring it to my house, there is no way in hell I'm letting you live out on the streets." "But Zack you can't do that." "Wanna bet?" It was never a good idea to challenge Zach, because at the end of it he would be the winner, so I just stayed silent. "That's what I thought; now stay here, sleep, and I shall be back." I smiled, despite the fact of being disowned from my family, or I suppose they were making it final, because I think they disowned me a long time ago.

About thirty minutes later Zach came back with a bag and some papers. "Ok so here's the deal, I told the doctor about your situation and since you're a sophomore you can't get out of here without parents consent. But since I am two years older than you he is letting me do it, since I'm the closest thing to family." I nodded in understanding, my sight glazed over to the bag, he obviously caught me staring, "oh yeah, here I got some of your clothes from home; my parents are going to get the rest of your stuff later." I nodded once again. "I'm going to get a nurse to help you up, and to help you get to the bathroom to change; I'll stay out here and sign some things."

While he went to get the nurse, I dug around in my bag to see what he brought. My purple t shirt and black skinny jeans, I looked behind me and smirked my friend is so gay; I rolled my eyes, and waited for him to get back here. Zach came back with a short burnet woman who was obviously my nurse, "Sebastian I'm going to help you get cleaned up," she looked over at Zach," you may wait here if you would like." "Thanks," "your welcome let's go Sebastian." I obeyed her, and grabbed my bag; she helped me up and led me to the bathroom. She set me down on the closed toilet, "yell if you need anything, I'll be right outside," I nodded my head and she left me to do my duties.

I just sat there for a few moments, when I decided to get dressed. It took me a lot longer than usual, but speaking on the fact that I broke my wrist and have a ton of bruises I guess its ok." Are you ok Sebastian, do you need help?" I just shook my head, answering in silence and finished up. I opened up the door, fully dressed while Zach sat on the chair beside what was currently my bed doing paper work, he looked up and smiled, when I saw the smile I dropped my head and went to go sit next to him. "We can go home, when you're ready," I shook my head, hopped up and took a seat in my wheel chair. I could hear Zach's footsteps behind me, I huffed out a very low and quiet "let's go". He unlocked the chair and led me down to the entrance, where I could see a red BMW parked at the front of the hospital. We stopped at the car; he opened the door and helped me to get in. He then shut the door and went to put my stuff away. When he came back, he hopped into the driver's seat and looked at me." You ready?" I nodded and looked straight ahead, he sighed and drove off.


	3. Zach's House

While we drove to his house I was getting kind of agitated, Zach obviously noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder and told me to relax. I relaxed into the touch and closed my eyes. What was I going to do?

Before I knew it we were at the front of his house. Zach looked at me, "let's go." I agreed, I grabbed the door and pushed it open, "just go inside, my mom should be in there." "I nod my head and went inside." "Oh Sebastian, are you ok?" I shook my head up and down, and then went to go sit down on the couch."

Zach came in a few minutes later, he went over to his mom to talk to her, I could hear their conversation, which was about me. "Honey why isn't Sebastian talking?" "I'm not sure, but I think it's the fact that his family disowned him." I rolled my eyes, it wasn't my family, I could care less about those selfish ass holes, and they didn't give a shit about me so why should I give a shit about them? The thing that was bugging me were those words, _no one will ever love you_.

Zach came out, and started talking, "come on I'll show you the room, and we'll talk up stairs, ok" I silently agreed, got up and followed. We walked up the hall to a little room, "this will be your room for a little while. The bathroom is here and my room is down there," I shook my head, I took a step inside and set myself down on my bed.

I looked up to see Zach leaning on my door, "Ok I talked to my mom and we have decided that we would give you an option." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but he went on anyway. "The option is you can stay here and go to the same school or we can take you out and go to this other school, which my brother goes to."

My eyes widened at the idea of going back to that school. So I let out a silent answer, "can I go to the new school please" tears starting to make their way down my face. I could feel the bed dip and two arms wrap around me. "Seb it's going to be ok, I promise, we're best friends, no one's going to hurt you." I eventually fell asleep from crying way too much and from having a friend there to help me.


	4. Head Off

I wake up to find myself in a room that I didn't recognize, Zach sat at a desk nest to a wall on his computer, everything came flooding back to me, I started to get really mad, but instantly relaxed when Zach looked at me. "Well look who's up" I gave him a slight grin and crossed my legs on the bed. "Are you feeling better," I shook my head yes.

"My mom said that I could take you down to the school, my brother would meet us there." I nodded, "The school is called Dalton Academy, we will talk to the dean about you transferring there." I nodded and hopped up to go get ready. "I'll be in the kitchen, come down when you're ready." And with that he went down stairs, so I could get ready.

During the shower I thought to myself about the last few days. Certain words made a reappearance in my mind, the one in particular being "no one will ever love you." I sighed having those words back in my mind, becoming depressed once again. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to try myself off. I then got my cloths that I brought in the bathroom, putting them on. I finished getting ready and head out into the kitchen for some breakfast.

I enter the kitchen to find Zach making breakfast, for us and his mom in her work cloths. "Ok, Zach I'm going to work, have a good day both of you" Zach gave her a kiss on the cheek and I gave her the best smile possible. As she left Zach set down a plate of pancakes for me and himself, with a pitcher of milk, as we both ate he started to tell me what we were going to do once we got to the school.

"So when we get to the school, we are going to meet up with my brother, and he'll walk us to the dean's room." I nodded. "Once we get to the dean's room, he'll talk to us about stuff like boarding and tuition…" I stopped him for a minute. "There's tuition and boarding, I can't go there, I don't have any money." "I know, I talked about it with my mom, and she said she would pay for it, so don't worry about it." I nodded, knowing he would just keep arguing.

"Hey, do you even know my brother?" I shook my head no, "Oh, well his name is Jeff, he's blond and really tall, you'll see him tomorrow, he's not very hard to find in a crowd." I giggled at his statement. "Ok, well I'm done, are you done?" I handed him my plate, which he took and put it in the sink with his. "Ok let's go, we have a long drive to Westerville" I nodded once again and hopped into the car, Zach hopped into the driver's seat and we were off.


End file.
